Cell Learns Something New
by Warner Hedgehog
Summary: While hunting for Goku, Cell makes a discovery that will change him forever.


_**Cell learns something new.**_

Cell hovered above the Pacific Ocean. He knew Goku was on this planet somewhere, and it was simply a case of locating him.

What a stupid, pathetic planet. Honestly, only one person on this ridiculous rock had the power to stand up to him and that person wasn't even a native.

Once Goku was dead and gone, this useless place was next.

Where to look? Then, why look? Surely with as much power as Goku had, then it should be a cinch to sense him.

Right thought Cell. He looked around. Best do this on solid ground, flying without concentrating meant he might get hit by some flying machine or something, and that would do his reputation as a galaxy-class fighter no good at all.

He saw a small atoll not too far away. That'll do he thought and flew straight over and landed on the shore.

"Okaaayy" He said to himself, and then started to concentrate.

He reached out with his mind, feeling for power levels. He felt the minute power of sports stars, he let his mind wander all over America, then Europe, then Asia. Nothing.

Then he remembered, Goku raised his power level when he fought, so sensing like this was futile – under everyday circumstances, and especially from a distance, he'd vanish in the crowd.

Cell ambled over to a nearby patch of grass and sat on it. "Bugger!" he said with feeling.

Another plan needed then. How else could he find that awkward bloody Saiyan?

"Why search for him? Why not make him come to me?" Exclaimed the annoyed Cell.

All I have to do, thought Cell, is to go to some group of humans and cause enough mayhem that Goku comes running .

Right, where's that best place? What do I know about these people? America. That'd do.

With that, Cell flew over to the United States.

He stopped a few miles from the California coast. "Okay" he said to himself. "I'm here, now what? I feel like an unprepared tourist. I know nothing of these people."

He went higher and gazed over the country before him.

"Let's find somewhere to wreck" he muttered.

He chose a direction and flew for a while and found himself over what he would later find out to be Virginia. He looked down and focussed on a random building. He flew lower, and realised he could hear something coming from his target. It was something he'd never heard before, or at least never paid attention to. He was intrigued and had to find out what he was listening to. He considered his target from above: A w-shaped building with a vaguely loudhailer-shaped building very close to it. It was early in the evening, so he figured he could land on the roof without being noticed, so he gently touched down, and crept to the edge.

Something about this...this...noise was...good.

Goku could wait; Cell found he was enjoying what he was hearing. He stood for a while just listening and trying to comprehend. Someone, some human, was...singing.

He looked down over the edge at all the earthlings. They were all reacting to this...sound. He had to know more.

Question 1: Where am I?

Question 2: What am I hearing, and why do I like it?

Question 3: How do I find out without disturbing the sound?

He retreated back to the centre of the roof, and gently flew up so that he could gauge his surroundings better. He saw a road sign and flew over to it: It declared the building to be 'The Wolf Trap'. "Interesting name" he muttered.

He flew closer to the W-shaped building and noticed an advert on the wall, proclaiming tonight to be "Women of Country". He went to the building's roof and watched the stage, transfixed as the singer launched into another song.

He sat down. Fighting Goku, or anyone else for that matter could go to hell. This was so much better. He vowed to learn more about this 'Country Music", and watching the rest of this - he sought for a word – performance would be a start.

As he sat on the roof, he started idly thinking as the music washed over him: Why was I created? To defeat pretty much everyone around and then destroy the Earth. If I destroy the earth, all this will be gone, and I don't like that idea one bit. Maybe all this fighting isn't a good idea. That thought seemed to strike at the very core of his being, as that was why he was made in the first place. This music seemed to be tearing down everything he was. Before hearing this, it was destroy and kill all the way, now that just didn't matter anymore.

An hour and a half later, the concert came to a close. Cell was still on the roof of the W-shaped building, in a mild state of shock.

Why did Dr. Gero or his computer not tell him of all these things? Useless old fart. No matter, he knew now and that seemed to be important.

He flew off into the darkness to see where this new train of thought would take him.

A year later Goku was in Japan. Chi-chi had talked him into taking her to a concert in Osaka. As they entered the arena, Goku saw a familiar figure. Chi-chi looked at him "What's wrong Goku?" she asked.

"It's Cell. What the hell is he doing here?" Goku could feel his energy levels automatically start to rise.

Cell turned around and grinned the biggest grin "Goku! I would just love to stop and fight, but this is neither the time nor the place. Actually that being said, no I wouldn't like to stop and fight. I'd much rather listed to the music if it's ok with you."

"Wha..what?" You always fight! It's what you do!" stammered the stunned Saiyan warrior.

"Nah, I'm over that now. I may have been created to destroy the planet, but to be honest, I'd rather learn guitar."

Goku blinked and then realised that Cell was wearing..jeans and a Hawaiian shirt.

"Oh." Said Goku. He couldn't work out if he was relieved, disappointed, or just plain confused.

"It's like this, warrior-boy. Last year I made a discovery: country music. Since then I've heard classical, rock, pop, rap, reggae and pub bands. As it turns out, fighting is rubbish compared to that. I've even tried Karaoke. How strange is that? I have to say no-one is more surprised than me. So if you'll excuse me, I've got a front row seat to find."

With that, Cell turned and made his way to his place.

After the concert, he did indeed start to learn guitar. And thoroughly loves it.


End file.
